


I Caught You Watching Me

by yujaeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kink, M/M, Mild Smut, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujaeyong/pseuds/yujaeyong
Summary: Johnny finds out he's into something he never expected





	I Caught You Watching Me

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing enough tweets about Johnny and Taeil....this happened.

To say Johnny was worried was an understatement. He was about to lose his fucking mind.

He had never thought of himself to be overly weird or strange. Not in his regular life or in his sex life with his boyfriend Taeil. They had experimented with a few things. Taeil liked to wear panties, which Johnny encouraged. Johnny liked to watch Taeil pleasure himself and it made Taeil cum so much faster. But recently...Johnny was getting worried. He was starting to notice something that was turning him on and he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

About a week ago, he was out shopping with Taeil when all of a sudden, the elder grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the bathroom. “I’m sorry but I’ve gotta go. I thought I could hold it till we got back to the dorms. Here hold my stuff.” Johnny took his bags and leaned against the wall while Taeil did his business. He pulled his phone out and was about to open an app when he heard Taeil moan and then the sound of his piss hitting the porcelain. He almost dropped his phone. Taeil’s noises were some of Johnny’s favorites. But what got him this time, was the sound of Taeil peeing. It was going straight to his groin. He was getting hard. From hearing his boyfriend take a piss. He started to panic because he didn't know what to do.

“Hey, I’m gonna go grab a drink. I’ll meet you in the food court.” He walked out before Taeil even had time to respond. What in the fuck was wrong with him? He wasn’t into watersports and shit. He knew some of the other members were. He had mistakenly walked in on Ten and Taeyong once and did not find it a turn on whatsoever. So what was going on? Why was his body responding this way? He shook his head as he walked up to the counter. After he ordered his drink he sat down and waited for Taeil. What was he going to do? He couldn't talk to Taeil about this. He didn't think he would make fun of him or anything but it was so fucking embarrassing. He groaned putting his head in his hands. That was the first sign.

The next time was a few days later. Taeil had been working out a lot lately trying to get in shape for their next concert. Today was no exception and he had drunk at least a gallon of water. He was getting his stuff ready to shower and Johnny noticed he was kind of fidgety. “Babe, what’s wrong?” He had never seen him act like this. “Oh nothing, I just need to go to the bathroom. I’m getting ready to shower though so I’ll be fine.” Johnny nodded and sat down on his bed. He found it odd that Taeil didn't just go to the bathroom. Even if he was going to shower, it was obvious he needed to go really bad.

He had just pulled his journal out when he heard Taeil whimper. He looked up and his hyung ran to the bathroom but not before Johnny saw the wet spot on the front of his sweatpants. Johnny’s cock twitched in his pants. He looked down and saw the small tent forming in his pants. What was going on with him? This was not happening. He could not be getting into...watersports, as Taeyong liked to call them. Sure he loved seeing his boyfriend cum but this was different. At least it was to Johnny.

Right now though, Johnny felt like dying. He knew Taeil was up to something but he didn’t know what. Taeil had sent all the other members out. He had told Taeyong he wanted some alone time with Johnny. That wasn’t so weird. What was freaking Johnny out was the way Taeil kept drinking glass after glass of water and strutting around in a hoodie and pink lace panties. He was teasing his boyfriend and Johnny could not figure out what he was up to. He wore the panties all the time when they were alone but the way he kept getting water and then rubbing his stomach...it worried Johnny.

The panties though were enough to make Johnny painfully hard. He loved it when they inched their way up his ass. Taeil had an amazing ass. Johnny could play with it all day long. He had in the past. The best part though…that was the way Taeil's dick would stick out the top of the panties when he was hard. He could pretty much cum untouched just by seeing Taeil strain against the lace. They had actually experimented with cumming untouched and it was some of the best sex they had ever had together.

Taeil had just finished his fifth glass of water and came to join Johnny on the couch. “So what are we going to watch? " He never cared about what they watched. He just wanted to cuddle with Johnny, which Johnny was perfectly fine with. Taeil was a somewhat clingy person and Johnny absolutely loved it. They were both very overly affectionate people.

“Let’s try and finish Naruto. Yuta keeps bugging me because we aren’t finished.” Taeil hummed in response and scooted closer to Johnny. “Sounds good babe.”

Everything was going surprisingly normal until Johnny noticed Taeil fidgeting. He started bouncing his leg. Then wringing his hands together. “Hey, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Johnny put his hand on Taeil's knee. “I’m cold. Can I sit on your lap and snuggle?” Johnny nodded and opened his arms. It took him by surprise when Taeil sat facing him, straddling his lap, nestling into his neck. “Oh….okay.” He put his arms around his boyfriend's waist and put his nose in Taeil's hair. He loved the smell of Taeil mixed with clean shampoo.

This didn’t seem to be helping Taeil much because he kept squirming in Johnny’s lap which was causing both their erections to grow. Taeil had started a slow roll of his hips and it was amazing. “Mmm babe what are you doing?” Not that Johnny minded, he just wasn’t used to Taeil taking the lead like this. For the most part, Taeil let Johnny take the lead when it came to them doing anything sexual. Every once in a while though, Taeil would initiate something or take charge. Johnny secretly loved it. He might be bigger than his boyfriend but he loved it when Taeil took control.

Taeil pulled back looking at Johnny with a dazed expression, not ceasing the roll of his hips. “I wanted you. So bad Johnny. And I wanted to surprise you.” He smiled, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss but Johnny didn’t let him go. He put one hand on the elder's ass,  thrusting up causing Taeil to moan, giving Johnny the access he wanted. He loved sucking on his boyfriend's tongue and hearing him whine. Needy Taeil was so hot.

They both leaned back breathing hard, smiles on their faces. Taeil started to blush, which Johnny thought was cute. His boyfriend wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. “Johnny I love you. So fucking much. And I hope you know I would do anything to make you happy and to see you smile. I hope you don’t freak out.”

Johnny was beyond confused and was about to ask what the fuck Taeil was talking about but he didn’t get the chance because Tail leaned back, holding onto to Johnny’s shoulders and starting grinding on him, hard. Johnny moaned gripping Taile’s hips and thrusting up to meet him. It felt so good seeing his cock poke out of the panties and leaking precum. He could watch Taeil like this all day. He loved it.

“Fuck Johnny, it feels so good. I love feeling your hard cock...I can’t wait for you to fuck me…oh shit, here it comes.” Johnny couldn’t believe Taeil was going to cum that fast. He looked down at his boyfriend's cock because he loved to watch him cum, but oh was Johnny caught off guard. As Taeil was grinding on him he heard him sigh and then he felt it. His eyes grew wide as he realized what was happening. Taeil was relieving himself on Johnny’s lap. He was fucking pissing. And Johnny almost came right then.

Taeil was a moaning mess and looked totally wrecked. Johnny was loving it. He reached out and started stroking Taeil as he continued to piss. “Holy shit baby. You look so fucking hot. Rock hard and pissing in my lap. Damn.” He couldn’t believe how much the wet spot on his lap felt good. He kept stroking Taeil as he slowly emptied his bladder. The feel of the liquid on his hands making his cock twitch. He loved the wet feeling on his hands and feeling the soaked panties. 

“Johnny...oh fuck, don’t stop. I’m gonna cum.” Johnny picked up his pace just a little, twisting his hand just the way he knew Tail liked it. “Cum for me baby. I want your cum and you piss in my lap.” And that was enough to send Taeil over the edge. He shook as his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. Johnny stroked him through it, slowing down as it subsided. He knew Taeil could get sensitive sometimes. This wasn't a time he would overstimulate him.

He pulled Taeil into a slow and loving kiss. No tongues. Just lips. He pulled away and looked at Taeil. “Babe, what the fuck was that? I’m not complaining, but hot damn was it a surprise.” Taeil blushed and hid his head in Johnny’s shoulder. “I noticed how you were acting funny and I talked to Taeyong and he suggested I try something like this.” Johnny laughed. Of course, Taeyong would mention something like this.

“Well, thank you. This was different but definitely fun. We might have to try some more of this is you're up for it, but let’s go take a shower. I’m too sticky.” He kissed Taeil on the forehead and went to stand the boy up, “but Johnny, what about you.” Johnny was crazy if he thought he wasn’t going to cum too. He didn’t expect Johnny to blush. “Well, you see….” He pointed to his lap. Taeil stood up and looked down, “I came about halfway through you peeing. So….I’m all good.” Taeil couldn’t believe it. Johnny had actually cum in his pants. Untouched. “Fuck Johnny that’s so hot.” He pulled his boyfriend up and took his hand as they walked towards the bathroom.

“Thank you for trusting me. I love you, Johnny.”

“I love you too Taeil”

**Author's Note:**

> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/JaehyunNakamoto?lang=en)   
> 


End file.
